


Decisions

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-it fic, Picard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly makes a decision about her career after being told she can't access a posetronic network.***SPOILERS FOR PICARD S1 E07***
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to explain why Beverly isn't in Picard!

“I can save him, I know I can. I just need access to the positronic network.” Beverly pleaded with her superiors at Starfleet over the comms link on the _Enterprise_. Jean-Luc was stood behind her, with a hand resting gently on her shoulder. He gave it a soft squeeze to let her know he was behind her, supporting her. 

_“I’m sorry, Doctor Crusher. You know_ all _synthetic life forms are banned within the Federation.”_ Beverly glared.

“I don’t need a synthetic life form. I just need access to a posetronic network. Surely someone at the Daystrom institute can give me access. Just for a day or two. _Please_ , admiral. The life of a child is at your mercy.”

“The life of a child of two well-decorated Starfleet officers, I might add. Officers who _you_ once served with.” Jean-Luc interjected. Admiral Pulaski never faltered.

“ _Doctor, if I give you access, I’ll have to give the next doctor who needs it to cure a patient access, and so on and so forth. Synthetic life, and the postetronic network are_ off-limits!”

“What would be so bad about using it to cure medical maladies? We’re not asking you if we can create a synthetic life. Just a few parts. _Please_.” Beverly had tears in the corner of her eyes as she practically begged. She _hated_ being this vulnerable in front of the Admiral, but she was moved to tears of frustration for her best friends and their son. 

_“The answer from Starfleet Medical is still no.”_ Beverly glanced backwards at Jean-Luc and hoped he wouldn’t be mad at her for what she was about to do.

“Then, Admiral, I hereby resign my commission. Crusher _out_.” She stabbed at the end call button, rested her head in her arms across her desk and wept. She wept for her friends and their small son, and she wept for the state of Starfleet and the Federation.


End file.
